The Siren Effect
by PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt
Summary: Twins Kayla and Maddie are brought to Camp Half-Blood, and soon after they are chosen to go on a quest with the famous Percy Jackson to capture rouge sea monsters in the Atlanic. When there's an accident miles from shore, they have to find more than just sea monsters to fix it-if they even can.
1. Chapter 1

***REWRITTEN***

**I am FINALLY returning to this story... But with a whole new twist, that I SOOO blame on the bestest friend I've ever had, posiedon'sdaughter13! So thank her for (sort of) getting your story back!**

Kayla I:

Kayla Adams sat impatiently in her seventh grade math class. She stared blankly at the board, all that the teacher was saying flying in one ear and out the other. Her foot swung back and forth under her chair, and the girl next to her, Maria, gave her an annoyed look.

"Have you ever paid attention in _any_ class?" Maria asked. Kayla thought about it for a moment. Shed always had problems concentrating, even when she wanted to. Every little movement and sound captured her attention.

She shook her head no, and Maria turned around with an irritated look on her face.

A movement for the other side of the room caught her attention. It was her twin, Maddie.

Whenever they told someone they were twins, no one believed them; they looked nothing alike. While Kayla's hair was golden brown, Maddie's brown hair was faintly tinted with red. Kayla's eyes were green with small blotches of red and yellow surrounding the pupil; Maddie's were blue with hazel circling the pupil. Maddie had freckles. Kayla didn't.

Maddie moved her hand more frantically, the teacher droning on and remaining oblivious to the sisters' silent conversation.

Kayla looked at Maddie's frantic face and wild gesturing toward the board. She mouthed the word "Look," and Kayla looked to the board.

It was blurry, yes, and it kept shifting and changing, but she saw it. She saw it, and she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Her eyes darted to her sister, no doubt wide with fear and slight curiosity.

The wall where the white board was hanging was staring to crack in many places, blues, purples, greens, and black shifting through the cracks. The only problem: no one seemed to notice.

Well, except for the scrawny boy sitting in the back that Kayla and Maddie have come to get close to over the school year.

Max looked around in horror before locking eyes with Kayla, then moving to with what Kayla assumed were Maddie's eyes.

"What's going on?" Maddie mouthed to Max. He shook his head gloomily and glanced at the cracking wall with anxiety.

"Hopefully nothing, yet," Kayla saw him mouth.

Kayla turned her gaze to the cracks in the wall instead of listening-more like daydreaming about random things-to the teacher and her boring lecture about bisecting angles and line segments and whatever else. SHe was honestly surprised she had good grades in any of her classes.

She stared at the wall, thinking. Why is it cracking? What's behind it? Are any of the people in this room safe from whatever it is?

The longer she stared, the bigger the cracks got, the thicker they got, and her eyes widened just as something busted through and leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

* * *

Dry plaster flew, and multicolored water flowed into the classroom, soaking shoes and socks everywhere. People started to scream and the teacher's lecture died out. Kayla saw Maddie jump out of her chair to join her sister near the window. Kayla's cynic mind saw many scenarios-none of which she wanted to come true.

"_What_ is going on?!" Maddie grabbed Kayla's shoulders and Kayla noticed the slightly crazy look in her eyes.

"I have no idea," Kayla answered over the screaming chaos of students and teacher alike. "but we should probably get out of here! Where's Max?"

Maddie looked around and pointed towards the waterfall coming from the front of the room. Kayla pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Yep, he's an idiot."

"Max!" Whatever he was doing by the wall, he clearly didnt expect anyone to still be in the room. The water was already half way up Kayla's shins, and both the doors were closed. If they wait too long, they won't be able to open the doors at all.

Max tried his best to run up to them, tripping, but not falling, every other second from something under the water.

"Why are you still here?! Get out! It's not safe here!" Kayla felt that was an obvious "DUH!" but she said nothing.

"Are you insane? You were _right next to the wall_! You say that's not sfe in the back of the _room_?"

"Yes," he said, and there was a faint grumbling sound coming from the other side of the wall. Max deflated a bit, his voice only a whisper when he continued. "And you'll see why soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I'm, alive. Yes, I know it's been a while. Yes, I ACTUALLY updated something. Yes, I probably will do that again. Don't yell at me! I have memory issues and writer's block and homework and... *sigh* Enough about my boring, busy life. Read and enjoy.**

Kayla II

Kayla was about to rip every strand of hair on her head off. That's how frustrated she was.

Max was trying to explain what was going on, but he kept stuttering and it was hard to listen to what he said. And to make it worse, he kept glancing at the wall nervously.

But then again, she really couldn't blame him.

The hole in the wall was still pouring water, high enough that the water could probably go to Kayla's neck or higher, and low enough that there would still be room at the ceiling for air. And the water was already starting to crawl up past her knees.

"Okay, will you _please_ just shut up and try again! _what_ is going on?" Kayla just about screamed.

"Ummm... You know all those myths about the Greek gods and monsters and what have you? How they came down to Earth and had kids with mortals?" The twins nodded. "Well, they're real. They still have kids with mortals, and those kids are called demigods. They tend to be monster-magnets, and the monsters track them down. I think you two are demigods."

Maddie's jaw dropped open, Kayla didn't believe it at all. So much for having a good friend she could trust to tell the truth for anything.

"Are you _crazy_?!" Kayla yelled, near hysterics. "Gods, and monsters, and demigods don't exist! Now tell me the truth! What. Is. Going. On?!"

"I told you! And I can prove it to you, too!" Max said, he bent over to pull off his pants.

Wait, what?

"Woah woah woah! No need to strip!" Kayla's eyes squeezed shut and her hands shot out to cover Maddie's eyes.

"I'm not stripping." Max sighed. "And you can open your eyes now."

Kayla could feel Maddie trying to pry her hands face Maddie's face, and Kayla opened one eye and then the other.

And almost covered them again.

Her best friend really needed to shave... Her best friend really needed to do something about those hooves sticking out from the bottom of his ankles.

Kayla's mouth was wide open.

"Um..." Maddie blinked rapidly, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You have hooves. "

"So I've heard. I'm a satyr." The twins stared at him. "Now, we have to get out of here before that thing bursts though the–"

He really shouldn't have said anything.

The second he said the words, a giant crab broke through the hole in the wall. The water flooded in, and it reached Kayla's waist in mere seconds. It started slow down.

Kayla was freaking out. She was going crazy, and she was going to drown. Or maybe she'd wake up in a hospital bed and find her sister sitting by her side. She'd tell Kayla about some kind of accident, and this whole incident would turn out to be a coma-induced dream.

Yeah, that's good. She'll wake up any second now.

Maddie screamed and tugged on Kayla's arm. "Kaaayyylaaa! What is _wrong_ with you?! Come on!"

Kayla shook her head. She wasn't waking up in a hospital bed and Crabzilla over there was getting closer.

"Maddie," Kayla yelled over the giant monster's weird moaning, growling sound. "We need to get away from that thing. Kill it, or distract it, or something." Maddie nodded and grabbed a pencil floating near by.

"Will this do?" she asked. Kayla shrugged, thinking that it was better than nothing. Kayla looked around for something for herself, the water up to the middle of her chest sloshing around as she looked.

She found one of the super organized, thick, heavy binders that some of the kids had in their grade, and thought that it would at least daze the thing if it got smashed in the face with a binder that size and weight.

The crab gave a gurgling roar and charged toward them, half under and half above the surface if the water.

Max grabbed something from his back pocket, but Kayla couldn't see what it was because if the angle.

"If we're going to do something, might wanna do it _now_!" He looked absolutely petrified, his face pale and the hand that Kayla could see shaking.

Kayla threw the binder as well as she could in the water. It landed with a _thunk_ on top of the shell. The crab stopped for a moment, then continued on–albeit a little slower.

"Yes!" Kayla screamed. Then she felt something grab onto her ankle, and the giant smile on her face disappeared. "No–"

She was pulled underwater.


End file.
